


Trust Me, Babe.

by babypyro



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypyro/pseuds/babypyro
Summary: Danny takes reader on a surprise trip! Wow!





	Trust Me, Babe.

**Author's Note:**

> The first story I posted seemed to be liked so here’s another one I had stowed away. 
> 
> Inspired by something my sweet boyfriend did when we first started dating, almost exactly... whats creativity oops.

“So, pack stuff for a couple days and get excited. I’ll pick you up around 7.” Dan beamed and was obviously too enthusiastic for his own good. This made you anxious, but what didn’t?

Warily, you replied, “Okay, Dan. I don’t like surprises but I’ll try to go with it.” 

He smiled, “Trust me, babe. You don’t have anything to worry about.” He leaned his weight off your desk, kissed the top of your head and walked away, leaving you to your work. 

Danny and you have been dating for about 4 months you’re about to go on your first trip together this weekend. But the thing is, that you don’t know where the two of you are going. He wanted to surprise you. He brought up the idea of a weekend trip a few days ago and you just couldn’t say know. It sounded so fun and romance, yet terrifying because you just like to know things and plan ahead. You decided since you’ve been dating for awhile, you such just lay your trust in Dan. 

You flip back to your editing brain, with ideas of outfits to pack when you get home floating in the back of your mind. 

-

You walk towards Dan’s car outside of your apartment building, right at 7 like he said. He hops out of the car to toss your bag in the trunk for you and greets you with a kiss. “Ready, babe?” He asks as you as the two of you settle into your car seats and buckle up. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” you quip back, grabbing his phone to pick out some music for the ride. You start with some Rush to please the driver. 

Almost three hours later, you wake up, surprised that you’re still at the destination. You look out the window in the darkness and see little to nothing outside, except trees. Many trees. 

“Dan, are we there yet?” You joke, saying it like a little kid on a long car trip. 

“Almost, babe.” He said, matter of factly. “Almost.”

About ten minutes later, the gps tells Dan that the destination is on the right. A few seconds later, he turns and drives up a dirt driveway that’s probably a quarter of a mile long. At the end of it, a small cabin shows up in the headlights. You look around the area through the window and see a few other cabins and water? It’s hard to tell in the dark and the trees. “We’re here.” Dan announces with a smile, turns the engine off and hops out. You follow. 

You stand up, stretch, and check your surroundings again. That has to be a lake over there, you thought. You could feel the moisture in the air. Dan walks over to the cabin we parked in front of and a motion light turns on. He walks to the front door, bends down, looks under the doormat and grabs a key. He looks at you as he stands up and jingles the keys in front of his face with a stupid grin on his face and unlocks the door. He motions for you to follow and disappears into the cabin. You walk over to the entrance and timidly creep inside, not really knowing what to expect.

You walk right into a kitchen, and you see a living room with a beautiful brick fireplace directly across the way. Dan turned on the lights so you could see the rustic furniture that fits the “cabin in woods” aesthetic but with a slightly modern feel. Walking in more, you notice a bathroom and a couple bedrooms that are right off the living room. Separated by the living room from a half-wall and opposite from the bedrooms, is a dining room with walls almost completely made of windows. You walk over to the dining room to find an open door. You see the silhouette of Dan on a porch on the opposite side of the windows and decide to join him out there. You walk up next to him and instantly get mesmerized by the view, the reflection of the moon on the water. “Amazing,” you whisper. 

Dan replies with an, “Mhmmm.” And you proceed to stare at the water while Dan walks off to grab your bags. 

-

Once you managed to light a fire, because poor Danny tried and failed, you two snuggle on the couch with tea that you found in the kitchen. “This is so nice, Dan. Thank you.” You say to your sweet boyfriend. 

“Tomorrow, we can check out the small town a few miles away. It’s pretty touristy so we can go shopping and whatever else you want.” He says and smiles at you. He just looks so happy, because he’s doing something just for you. You feel tight in your chest just by looking at his sweet face and you know exactly what that feeling is, even though you haven’t felt it before. 

“I love you, Dan.” Your first admission of love, and you didn’t even have to think about it. 

“I love you, (Y/N).” Dan says right back. Seems like he didn’t have to think about it either.


End file.
